


First week home

by LadyEkaterina



Series: The Meaning of Love [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Mickey is home with Ian, but he has something he needs to do....





	First week home

“What d’you want to do today?”  
Ian had taken a weeks leave to get Mickey settled. And also so he could have his boyfriend to himself whenever he wanted.   
Now a few days in, Ian was hoping for a day of fucking and films.   
“There’s some place I need to go but you don’t have to come, if you don’t want to.”  
“No I’ll come with you.” Any chance to be with Mick. Ian has missed him so much in that 3 month stint it took to get him out.  
“OK but we need to stop and buy some flowers first.”  
Ian looked confused and wondered if he was joking but Mickey was definitely serious.   
“And we gotta go North Side.”  
“Where we going Mickey?”  
“I’ll tell you when we get there.”  
Ian noticed that Mickey had put on a clean shirt so he followed and he had to admit the two looked pretty good together.  
They walked to the L and took the trains North Side. Mickey had an address on a bit of paper and was checking it against the stations. Mickey was quiet on the train. Ian knew better than to pester him. So he just looked out the window.  
Mickey finally touched Ian’s arm and the two got off the train at Sheridan. They walked to a florist where Mickey bought a beautiful bouquet of white roses. Ian's confusion only grew but he followed Mickey up the road. 

They came to an intersection and a smart looking cemetery and Mickey turned in through the main gate. Ian caught up with him and took his hand. To his surprise, Mickey didn’t pull away but interlaced his fingers into Ian’s. Ian felt the jolt of electricity he always felt when touching Mickey. They walked through the cemetery with Mickey checking his bit of paper until he stopped.   
“We’re here.”  
Ian looked at the simple gravestone and read “LUCY MIRABELLE BEARINGS and the dates. He noticed that the last date was only a few months ago.   
He looked at Mickey. Mickey was kneeling, gently laying the roses on the grave. Then he stood up and took a deep breath.  
“Ian, meet Lucy. I met her at that 'after party' of yours after the Fairy Tail, remember? It’s because of her that I was able to return to Chicago to be with you at Beckman. She is also the reason you got the good meds. And she’s the reason I was able to get out at all.” He lowered his head. “I owe Lucy my life and the love of my life.”  
Ian stepped close to Mickey and put his hand under Mickey's chin, raising his head “Then she’s the best friend we’ve ever had.”   
“Yeah” Mickey smiled. “I just wanted to come by and say thanks. She died before I could.”  
Ian interlaced his fingers into Mickey’s. “This was a good thing you did. Thank you for letting me come along.”  
Mickey turned to him “Lucy didn’t get the chance to be with the love of her life. And because of her, I do. So I'm not going to let her down. “  
He looked Ian in the eyes. “From now on, Ian, no dangerous scams, no guns, nothing that could take me away from you. I’m gonna get a proper job, even if it is at the abattoir.....” Ian stopped his words with a kiss. He pulled Mickey in for a hug and then the two turned to Lucy.   
Ian bent down and whispered “Thank you Lucy. For everything.”

The pair went home, hands still entwined. When they got home, Mickey ran straight upstairs calling "Hold on a sec" as he went. He came down with 2 envelopes which he waved at Ian. Ian looked at him questioningly.   
“She also left me some money. Not loads but enough for me to pay my way. “He handed one of the envelopes to Ian.   
“What’s this?”  
“What I owe you. What you gave me for Mexico.”   
“No Mickey I don’t need that back”.   
"Mickey shrugged.  
“But I need to give it back. So fuckin' take it and put it away for your bottom drawer or whatever.”  
Ian smiled at Mickey even knowing the old fashioned term.   
“OK. Thanks. What’s in the other envelope”  
“My board.”   
“No. I told you, that’s covered. I sorted it with Debs”  
“I know. I spoke to her. This is to repay you for this month and I've told Debs I'll be able to pay for myself from now on. Ian, we’re gonna do this right or not at all."

Mickey had sneaked downstairs early while Ian was in the shower to talk to Debs. She'd been a bit shocked by his politeness and that he'd asked how much Ian had paid out for him to stay. When she told him, he nodded and said that he'd be able to pay his own way like everyone else and he'd pay Ian back for that month. Debs was impressed and certainly she was running the house now and everything seemed to cost money. She often wondered how Fiona had done it.

Mickey tried to hid a smirk.  
“Anyway you’re gonna need that money for when you take me out to dinner tonight”  
“Dinner?”  
“Yup. I reckon you still owe me a first date.” He met Ian's eyes "And I'm in the mood for steak."


End file.
